Xander's life
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumer, si vous voulez en savoir plus, allez lire directement la fic. /!\ slash donc relation gay. Rating MA
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires ne m'appartiens pas, je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Action

Rating : M à MA **(les lemons seront indiqués donc ceux voulant passer pourront)**

Couples/Trio : Xander/Elijah (OMC), Xander/Angel, OMC/Xander/Angel.

* * *

 **/!\** UA car non canonique et modifications chronologiques. Aussi comme toutes mes autres fanfictions celle-ci sera slash donc relation entre hommes.

* * *

 **« Xander's life »**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **POV Général :**

Sunnydale est une bouche de l'enfer et ses habitants y étaient aveugles, enfin, pour Willow Rosenberg et Alexander « Xander » Harris cela changea le jour ou Buffy Summers débarqua en ville.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Jesse ! Cria Xander alors même que les cendres de son meilleur ami retombaient devant lui. Il resta là, alors même que Buffy et les autres partaient après avoir tuer tous les vampires de la récolte. Il pleura jusqu'au matin, puis trouva une boite et délicatement balaya les cendres de Jesse dans celle-ci.

Lentement Xander rentra chez lui, serrant précieusement la boite où reposaient maintenant les cendres de son meilleur ami. Il n'alla pas à l'école ce jour là, mais plutôt acheter une urne de bonne qualité pour y mettre les cendres de Jesse. La nuit suivante alors qu'il sortait faire les courses, Angel sortie de l'ombre d'un des arbres, Xander le regarda puis passa son chemin mais il semblait que le vampire avec une âme pensait autrement.

\- Buffy s'est demander où tu étais. Dit Angel en prenant place à ses cotés, continuant à marcher au même rythme que le jeune homme.

\- Buffy? Ou Willow? Demanda Xander amèrement.

\- Les deux. Répondit Angel avec étonnement stoïque au comportement du jeune homme.

\- J'étais très bien, qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi, j'ai vécu sur cette Bouche de l'enfer toute ma vie et je ne suis pas encore mort, ce n'est pas parce que je sais maintenant ce qu'est cette ville que ça va changer quelque chose. Je suis juste plus prudent en emportant un pieu, une croix et de l'eau bénite avec moi partout où je vais. Déclara Xander avec légère moquerie dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Xander ! Le gronda Angel comme si le jeune homme n'était en fait qu'un enfant de 2 ans qui venait de faire une bêtise.

\- Tu crois que je prends ça pour un jeu ?! J'ai dépoussiéré mon meilleur ami hier soir, j'ai passé la journée d'aujourd'hui à lui chercher une putain d'urne funéraire pour que je puisse le mettre autre par que dans une boîte trouver au Bronze, alors non Angel, je ne pense pas que tout cela est un jeu, je pense que c'est l'enfer et aimerais que se soit un cauchemar, mais la vie n'est pas juste et lorsque je me réveillerais demain matin, toute cette merde sera encore là et existera encore ! Cria Xander alors qu'il martelait sur la poitrine du vampire avec ses poings.

\- Chut, calme toi Xander, chut… Essaya de le calmer Angel en essuyant une larme que le jeune homme n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir versé, puis le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement.

 **POV Angel :**

Il pleure, je l'ai fait pleurer. Je le prenais pour un gosse idiot, je crois que j'ai eu tord. Devoir dépoussiérer quelqu'un qu'on aime est la chose la plus dure à faire, et vu la façon dont il parle, il aimait beaucoup cet ami. Je crois que je vais être moins dur avec lui, il n'est peut être pas ce que je croyais qu'il était, je me suis laisser aveuglé par Buffy et se qu'elle représentait et je n'ai pas regardé à deux fois à se qui m'entourait d'autre.

 **POV Général :**

Xander finit par se calmer au bout de dix minutes, où Angel continua de le bercer dans ses bras, lui murmurant des choses rassurantes à l'oreille.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Demanda Angel alors que le jeune homme le repoussa et regarda ailleurs avec malaise.

\- Non, je vais parfaitement bien, et puis je dois y aller. Dit Xander en recommençant à marcher vers l'épicerie.

\- Je t'accompagne, c'est dangereux de te balader seul à cette heure-ci. Déclara Angel en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Ça va aller je suis un grand garçon. Dit Xander, mais le vampire ne ce découragea pas et le suivit toujours, même lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de l'épicerie, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Tiens Xanny, qu'est ce que tu fais là aussi tard. Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- Bonsoir Théo, comme d'habitude, mes géniteurs sont trop saouls pour venir faire les courses eux-mêmes. Répondit Xander en souriant à l'homme.

\- Ouai, et ils devraient essayer d'être plus gentils avec toi dans ces cas là, arrête les faux sourires Xanny et vient là que je puisse examiner les dégâts que ta brute de paternel à pu te faire. Le tira l'homme, ne remarquant pas Angel qui était toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre.

\- Théo, non, il ne m'a pas frappé aujourd'hui, je… commençai Xander que pour être couper.

\- Si il ne t'a pas frappé alors pourquoi es-tu si triste et en colère aujourd'hui Xanny, et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je te connais mieux que n'importe qui. Dit Théo en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

\- Jesse… Jesse est mort Théo, et c'est de ma faute. Pleura Xander.

\- Xander, qu'est ce que tu racontes, jamais tu ne ferais de mal à quelqu'un surtout pas à Jesse. Dit Théo avec force.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas Théo c'est vraiment ma faute ! J'étais au Bronze hier soir et Jesse était avec eux et je ne voulais pas mais quelqu'un l'a poussé et il a atterri… commença à expliquer Xander avant de se couper brusquement pour ne pas prononcer les mots pieux et vampires.

\- Tu as découvert l'existence des vampires et des démons n'est ce pas Xanny ? Demanda doucement Théo pour ne pas brusqué le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Comment… Se perdit Xander.

\- Je suis à moitié démon élémentaire Xanny, je connais donc au sujet des créatures de la nuit depuis que je suis né. Mais je ne suis pas dangereux Xanny, beaucoup de démons ne sont pas dangereux mais ils sont rares ici, étant une Bouche de l'Enfer cette ville attire les plus maléfiques. Dit Théo en rassurant le jeune homme qui avait un regard légèrement inquiet mais qui se détendit aux paroles de l'homme.

\- Jesse a été transformer, il voulait aussi faire de moi un vampire la première fois que je l'ai revue avant d'aller au Bronze, il voulait toujours le faire au Club, il me disait qu'on passerait l'éternité ensemble, qu'on ne serait jamais séparer et pendant un moment j'ai voulu le croire Théo, puis cette fille l'a pousser et le pieux que je tenais est aller droit dans son cœur, j'ai tué mon meilleur ami Théo, et le pire c'est que personne à par Cordélia ne s'en est aperçue, pas même Willow… Pleura Xander alors que Théo le prenait dans ses bras en essayant de le réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Chut Xanny, ce n'était pas ta faute et dans un certains sens se n'était pas Jesse, Xanny c'était un démon dans son corps qui possédait tout les souvenirs de ton meilleur ami, mais son âme était partie depuis longtemps, tu ne l'a donc pas tué, il était mort depuis longtemps, tu n'as fait que tuer son corps Xanny, rien d'autre, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Le rassura Théo en le câlinant doucement dans le dos et les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ce n'était pas moi à sa place Théo ? Pourquoi ? Jesse avait une famille qui l'aime et prends soin de lui, moi, mes parents me détestent et ne remarqueraient même pas si je mourrais. Ça aurait mieux fait d'être moi Théo, je n'aurais manqué à personne. Mais Jesse ? Ses parents, sa famille, ses amis, il va manquer à tellement de gens Théo. Pleura Xander.

\- A moi Xanny, tu m'aurais manqué à moi, je t'aime, tu le sais et jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne veux t'entendre dire que tu aurais voulu mourir à la place de quelqu'un d'autre Xanny, mon Xanny, tu es tout pour moi, tu es mon fils en tout mais le sang, et je ne veux pas te voir mourir ou en entendre parlé tu m'entends ! Le fustigea Théo en secouant un peu le jeune homme.

\- Théo… Sanglota encore plus Xander, pleurant pour la mort de son meilleur ami à chaudes larmes.

De l'ombre Angel avait observé l'interaction et attentivement écouter se qu'ils disaient, et il s'aperçue que finalement il ne connaissait absolument pas Xander, il doutait même que Willow et Buffy le connaissaient, peut importe ce qu'elles pouvaient croire.

\- Tu ne va pas remettre les pieds chez tes parents Xanny, pas cette fois. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'insistais tellement avant pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi Xanny, c'est dangereux dans cette ville et un jour tes parents vont être imprudents une fois de trop en invitant quelqu'un dans la maison ou en t'envoyant comme ce soir faire des courses et sortir seul en pleine nuit. Déclara Théo avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

\- Ça, et tu as peur qu'un jour je ne me réveil pas d'un de leurs passages à tabac. Dit avec certitude Xander en soupirant.

\- Tu as encore les côtes fragiles de la dernière fois que se salop t'as frappé Xanny ! 3 côtes cassées et 2 fêlées, le bras et l'épaule gauche fracturés et des hématomes sur tout le corps ! Xanny, j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter de ça, tu as été à l'hôpital plus de fois dans ta vie que moi, mon frère et mon père réuni. On serait dans une autre ville, les services de l'enfance t'aurais enlevé de tes parents seulement quelques mois après ta naissance Xanny. Tu t'es pratiquement élevé seul, avec mon aide, alors oui je m'inquiète, et j'insiste pour que tu viennes habiter à la maison. De plus, ça fait près d'un mois qu'Elijah et toi ne vous êtes pas vu, et tu lui manque beaucoup, alors dit oui, s'il te plait mon Xanny. Demanda Théo avec sérieux et une légère supplication dans la voix.

\- Je… d'accord, et puis Eli me manque aussi, je ne suis pas un très bon petit ami ces temps ci. Dit Xander avec consternation en fin de phrase.

\- Oui, mais mon frère t'aime, il va te pardonner de l'avoir un peu oublié ces derniers temps. Et puis il est très prit aussi avec ses études de médecines, mais je sais que dés que tu seras là, il va encore se mettre en quatre pour toi. Sourit Théo.

\- Okay, mais on fait quoi pour les courses de mes parents ? Demanda Xander.

\- On va les déposés en passant pour rentrer à la maison, c'est sur la route. Aller, on y va je ferme l'épicerie et c'est bon. Répondit Théo en faisant exactement ça.

Angel les regarda partir en analysant tout se qu'il venait de se passé dans la dernière heure avec Xander. Il en avait appris plus en cette unique heure sur le jeune homme que se qu'il en avait dans la dernière année écoulé à patrouillé avec lui et les autres. Et il découvrait une personne totalement différente de celle que Xander était d'habitude avec le groupe « Scooby's » et ce Xander lui plaisait beaucoup plus que le rôle de gamin immature qu'il semblait jouer avec le groupe. Une fois assuré que Xander était en sécurité, le vampire doté d'une âme rentra également chez lui pour méditer à tout ça, dans le calme de son appartement.

De leurs cotés Xander et Théo rentraient chez eux après avoir déposé les courses et ramassé toutes les affaires de Xander chez ses parents, qui ne s'aperçurent même pas de leurs présences, tout deux effondrés ivres sur le canapé du salon.

\- Aller rentre Xanny, je prends le reste de tes affaires. Dit Théo en prenant les cartons d'affaires de Xander et en les installant dans la nouvelle chambre du jeune homme, qui entra et lui sourit en commençant à déballé ses cartons, et tout installé.

\- Merci Théo, de m'aider et de me laisser vivre ici. Dit Xander.

\- Pas besoin de remerciement Xanny, je te l'ai déjà dit, je te considère comme mon fils. Sourit Théo.

\- Tu n'as que 30 ans Théo, tu n'es pas assez vieux pour être mon père. Rit un peu le jeune homme en finissant son rangement.

\- Chut et range, Eli ne devrait pas tarder à renter, son tour de garde doit finir dans 5 minutes, il sera là dans pas longtemps. Dit Théo en rigolant quand le jeune homme devint tout de suite plus enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son petit ami.

C'est un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Elijah arriva, Xander sautant directement sur lui pour l'accueillir avec un long baiser.

\- Salut mon cœur, tu m'as manqué ! Le câlina Elijah en allant s'installer sur le canapé avec Xander serré contre lui dans une étreinte amoureuse.

\- Hey Eli, devine qui a enfin accepté de venir vivre avec nous ? Demanda malicieusement Théo faisant Elijah sourire de joie et embrasser Xander avec bonheur.

* * *

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic Btvs, je l'ai écrite sur papier il y a longtemps, mais n'ai jamais prit le temps de la taper et de la poster avant aujourd'hui.**

 **J'espère quelle vous plait.**

 **Je tenais également à m'excuser pour mes manques de mises à jours récemment, ça fait quelques mois que je suis dans les cartons car j'emménage seule.**

 **je suis maintenant chez moi, et ma connexion internet est enfin active, j'espère donc pouvoir poster un peu plus souvent.**

 **Biz à vous tous,**

 **Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires ne m'appartiens pas, je ne fais qu'empreinter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Action

Rating : M à MA **(les lemons seront indiqués donc ceux voulant passer pourront)**

Couples/Trio : Xander/Elijah(OMC), Xander/Angel, Elijah(OMC)/Xander/Angel.

* * *

 **/!\** UA car non canonique et modifications chronologiques. Aussi comme toutes mes autres fanfictions celle-ci sera slash donc relation entre hommes.

* * *

« **Xander's life** »

 **Chapitre 2** :

 **POV Général :**

Xander partie ensuite se coucher, fatigué de sa journée et émotionnellement épuisé également. Elijah le rejoignit près d'une heure plus tard après avoir discuter un moment avec son frère.

\- Hey mon cœur, Théo m'a expliquer pour Jesse et le reste, je suis désolé et hum… j'espère que le fait que je ne sois pas tout à fait à 100% humain ne te pose pas de problème Xan, je t'aime tu sais ! Dit Elijah en se couchant à côté du jeune homme qui se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avant de répondre.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, toi et Théo ne me feraient jamais de mal, je le sais, j'en suis persuadé. Et je t'aime aussi Eli ! Répondit Xander avec énormément d'amour dans sa voix.

\- Ok, dort maintenant mon cœur, il est tard et tu as cours demain, bonne nuit. Ajouta Elijah en embrassant le jeune homme en guise de bonne nuit, remontant les couvertures sur eux après avoir éteins les lumières et se positionnant en cuillère derrière le jeune homme.

\- Bonne nuit Eli. Bailla Xander en se blottissant un peu plus près du corps chaud derrière lui, s'endormant paisiblement quelques instants plus tard.

Le lendemain à l'école, Xander remplit les documents de son changement d'adresse et donna le numéro de téléphone de la maison à l'administration du lycée de Sunnydale, puis se rendit tranquillement à ses classes de la journée, souriant à Willow et Buffy quand elles arrivèrent et s'assirent à des places près de lui et qu'elles commencèrent à lui poser des tas de questions sur où il avait été la veille et se qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il n'était pas venu en classe et à la bibliothèque etc.…

\- Ecoutez les filles, on parlera de tout ça plus tard ce soir. Monsieur Richardson nous regarde et il n'a pas l'air content. Leur dit Xander en leur indiquant le professeur qui les regardaient tout les trois d'un mauvais œil.

Elles attendirent donc jusqu'à se qu'ils ce réunissent tous à la bibliothèque ce soir là pour recommencer à le questionner, Giles et Angel s'installant avec les trois adolescents.

\- J'étais en ville hier et je n'ai pas à vous dire pourquoi. Pendant que je suis ici, Giles pourriez vous me prêter un livre sur les démons élémentaires s'il vous plait, j'ai lu sur eux la dernière fois et j'aimerais en savoir plus. Demanda Xander, en mentant légèrement, mais il voulait en savoir plus sur se qu'était Théo et Eli, même s'ils ne l'étaient qu'à moitié.

Cette demande lui valu un regard de compréhension d'Angel et des regards incrédules des filles, tandis que Giles lui sourit avec un petit air montrant qu'il était fier du jeune homme.

\- Bien sur Xander, s'est une race très rare et très secrète, des démons pacifistes également connu pour leurs aptitudes à contrôler les quatre éléments naturels, l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Déclara Giles en cherchant le livre qu'il avait sur eux dans sa réserve personnel, le sortant il le tendit au jeune homme qui s'empressa de la prendre en remerciant l'homme.

\- Ok, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Xander ? Tu as été désagréable avec nous toute la journée, même avec Willow. Exigea de savoir Buffy.

\- Simple, est ce que l'une d'entre vous a vu Jesse récemment ? Demanda Xander sachant déjà la réponse, qui était assez évidente pour lui vu que le jeune homme en question était mort.

\- Jesse ? Non, pourquoi ? Il est sans doute avec ses autres amis Xander, comme il le fait depuis l'arriver de Buffy. Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup et tu le sais ! Dit Willow avec un air désapprobateur.

\- J'en étais sur. Soupira Xander avec indignation caché, se levant, commençant à partir.

\- Mais enfin où est ce que tu vas, on n'a pas finit de parler ! S'écria Buffy en lui prenant le bras pour le retenir.

\- Pour votre information, non Jesse ne va pas bien, il est mort ! Transformé en vampire par cette chère Darla, et l'autre soir au Bronze, il était à « La Récolte » et je l'ai dépoussiéré, alors oui, excusez moi d'être de mauvaise humeur d'avoir dépoussiérer mon meilleur ami, et de l'être encore plus quand Willow qui est censé être sa meilleure amie également ne s'en est même pas aperçue, trop occuper à parler vernis à ongle et chaussures avec Buffy ! Et lâche moi le bras tu me fais mal là ! Cria Xander à tout le monde, la dernière phrase s'adressant à Buffy, qui sur le coup lâcha le jeune homme en regardant son bras qui avait déjà un énorme hématome en forme de main qui se formait là où elle l'avait agrippé.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Xander, je suis désolé mon garçon. Soupira Giles en regardant le jeune homme avec tristesse.

\- Il ne faut pas Giles, je vais parfaitement bien, comme toujours. Sourit comme toujours Xander au vieil homme, qui pour la première fois en un an voyait à travers les faux sourires, pour y voir toute la tristesse et la colère contenue dans les yeux du jeune homme.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, Xander se retourna et sortie, se faisant bien vite rattraper par Angel qui proposa au jeune homme de le raccompagner chez lui.

\- Pas besoin Deadboy, Eli doit passer me chercher. Mais merci d'avoir proposer. Dit Xander en observant le parking à la recherche de la voiture de son petit ami.

\- Qui est Eli ? Demanda Angel, sachant déjà la réponse grâce à la conversation qu'il avait espionné la veille, mais voulant savoir se qu'allait lui répondre le jeune homme.

\- Pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais Elijah est mon petit ami depuis près de 2 ans maintenant. Répondit Xander.

\- Et quel âge à Elijah ? Demanda encore Angel avec curiosité.

\- 23 ans. Dit simplement Xander avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

\- 23 ans ! ça veut dire qu'il avait 21 ans et toi 14 lorsque vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble ! s'horrifia Angel.

\- Tu peux parler Deadboy, t'as quoi 250 ans, donner ou prendre quelques années, et tu sors avec Buffy qui en a 16 et en avait 15 quand vous avez commencé à vous voir. Lui dit Xander avec un ton narquois qui indiquait au vampire qu'il trouvait que s'était un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité et que franchement il ferait mieux de la fermer sur le sujet. Mais apparemment le vampire ne voulait pas en décrocher.

\- Je ne couche pas avec Buffy ! S'exclama Angel.

\- Oh, comme c'est rassurant ! Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'Eli et moi avons déjà fait l'amour ? Demanda Xander.

\- L'odeur ! Grommela Angel.

\- L'odeur ?! Oh s'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu nous renifle ! que tu ME renifle ? Demanda Xander avec indignation.

\- Bien sur que si ! De temps en temps, c'est pour vérifier si vous avez des blessures, et quelques fois tu as une autre odeur sur toi, mélanger avec la tienne, jusqu'à présent je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur se que c'était que cette odeur, mais maintenant je sais que c'est l'odeur de toi et Elijah ensemble. Grommela Angel en prenant un petit snif autour de lui.

\- Youpi ! On a notre propre chien renifleur. Dit Xander avec sarcasme en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais au vampire à coté de lui.

\- Je n'y peux rien s'est instinctif. Répliqua Angel avec un petit haussement d'épaule, pas gêné pour deux sous.

\- Oui, bien… évite de me reniflé, fait ce que tu veux avec Buffy, Willow, Giles ou encore Cordélia, mais pas avec moi, tu seras gentil. Dit Xander avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Angel.

\- Parce que c'est assez gênant de savoir que tu peux avec un simple petit snif de moi savoir que j'ai fait l'amour avec mon petit ami, voila pourquoi ! Répondit Xander avec un certains malaise dans sa voix.

\- Ce qui en fait arrive assez souvent. Dit Angel, amuser en voyant Xander rougir, ses joues prenant une belles teintes coquelicot.

\- Ha... ha… ha…très drôle Deadboy. Grommela Xander en faisant la moue colérique.

\- Qu'est ce que ce vampire a dit qui peut te rendre de si mauvais humeur mon cœur ? Demanda soudainement la voix d'Elijah derrière eux.

\- Oh bon sang Eli ! Tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, idiot ! Le sermonna Xander qui avait sursauté de surprise.

\- Pardon chéri, ce n'était pas intensionnel, vient on y va, je suis garé de l'autre côté de rue, et Théo nous attend. Dit Elijah en fronçant les sourcils au vampire qui le fixait avec insistance depuis son arriver.

\- Angel, quand tu auras fini de dévisager Elijah tu nous le diras… et moi qui croyais que les gens de ton âge était polit. Dit brusquement Xander en tapant légèrement sur le bras du vampire pour le sortir de son hébétude.

\- Désolé, enchanter je suis Angel, un ami de Xander. Dit le vampire, se présentant correctement.

\- Elijah, son petit ami. Répondit Elijah les sourcils toujours froncé.

\- Depuis quand on est ami ? Elijah, c'est Angel, l'imbécile de petit ami de Buffy, avec qui je ne m'entends pas vraiment tant que ça ! Modifia Xander, faisant grimacer Angel au malaise que produit en lui ses paroles, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui faisait mal d'entendre Xander dire ses paroles.

\- Ah, ok… En tout cas, nous devrions y aller Xan. Théo a loué des vidéos, on se fait une soirée cinéma ce soir à la maison. Le film que tu attendais est enfin sortie en dvd donc on l'a prit, et on a aussi décidé d'un film d'horreur, pour que tu puisses te blottir contre moi aux scènes qui font peur. Plaisanta Eli en souriant au jeune homme qui lui renvoya son expression heureuse.

\- Okay, c'est partie alors ! Sautilla joyeusement Xander, visiblement très enthousiaste du programme de leur soirée.

\- Au revoir Angel. Saluèrent les deux amoureux en partant vers leur voiture.

\- Bye. Souffla le vampire en rentrant chez lui également.

La semaine se passa assez tranquillement après ça. Xander cessa de trainer avec Buffy et Willow, et devint plus proche des élèves avec qui il avait été possédé par les esprits hyènes primitif, qui s'étaient assagies et l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Sa relation avec Elijah allait bien, et Giles ne lui en voulait pas de ne plus vouloir rester trop ami avec Buffy et Willow. Au contraire, le vieil homme lui donnait souvent des conseils et des livres sur les démons et autres créatures, sombres, neutres ou pacifistes, et il continuait à être gentil avec le jeune homme.

La seule surprise était qu'à chaque fois que Xander se retrouvait seul le soir à la tombée de la nuit, Angel se manifestait à côté de lui et essayait d'engager des conversations. Au début le jeune homme trouva ça étrange et agaçant, puis il s'aperçue que le vampire essayait juste de créer des liens et de devenir ami avec lui, alors le jeune homme commença doucement à participé et à parler plus au vampire, sur beaucoup de choses. Il demanda à Angel de lui apprendre à se battre ou encore à parler certaines langues démoniaques utiles, se que le vampire fit avec le sourire, découvrant au passage que le jeune homme était en fait très intelligent et apprenait vite.

La semaine se transforma en mois où Xander et Angel se rapprochaient et passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, rejoint de temps à autre par Elijah qui peu à peu devint lui-même ami avec le vampire doté d'une âme.

C'est à peu près deux mois plus tard que le prochain « Grand Méchant » se présenta au porte de la ville, et que Giles demanda à Xander de venir avec le reste du petit groupe à la bibliothèque pour donner un coup de main dans l'anéantissement de se grand méchant démon.

\- Alors Giles qui est le « Grand Méchant » ces temps ci ? demanda le jeune homme en s'installant aussi loin des filles que possible, rejoint bientôt par Angel qui s'assit à côté de lui en lui faisant un petit sourire.

\- Le Maire Wilkins. Déclara solennellement l'Observateur et accessoirement le bibliothécaire du lycée.

\- Je savais que les politiciens étaient des démons ! plaisanta à moitié Xander faisant sourire Angel et Giles.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois. Ajouta malicieusement le vampire avec un petit sourire.

\- Ok, on a donc besoin de nous débarrasser du Maire Wilkins… qui veut faire quoi au juste ? Demanda Xander, se demanda se qui valait à l'homme le titre de « Grand Méchant ».

\- D'après les dires de certains vampires et autres démons qui sont entrain de fuirent la ville, il va faire une ascension. Soupira Giles en nettoyant compulsivement ses lunettes.

\- Giles, pourquoi avoir amené Xander ici, il ne nous parle plus depuis deux mois maintenant, et de toute façon il ne servait pas à grand-chose dans notre groupe, alors pourquoi assiste il à cette réunion avec nous ? Demanda assez méchamment Buffy à son Observateur.

\- Buffy a totalement raison, ça fait deux mois que Xander ne viens plus à nos réunions le soir et qu'il ne nous adresse plus la parole, et ça sans aucunes raisons ! s'exclama Willow comme toujours en accord avec l'autre jeune fille blonde.

\- Xander est resté en contacts incessants avec Angel et moi, et il apprend beaucoup de chose sur le monde démoniaque à l'aide d'Angel, ainsi que des moyens de se défendre alors je suis certains qu'il nous aidera beaucoup. Assura Giles en faisant un sourire au jeune homme qui le lui retourna avec l'un des sien.

\- Que voulez vous de moi G-Man ? demanda Xander avec un sourire malicieux au petit surnom qu'il avait donné au vieil homme.

\- Et bien… il y a beaucoup de recherches à faire, et les livres sur l'ascension sont tous en une vieille langue démoniaque qu'Angel t'apprends, j'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais aider à les lires. Buffy et Willow n'arrivent même pas à comprendre un seul mot de se qui est écrit dedans. Proposa Giles en lui indiquant une pile de plusieurs Tomes poussiéreux.

\- Ok G-Man, allons-y pour de la lecture alors. Dit Xander en donnant l'un des livres de la pile à Angel et d'en prendre un pour lui-même, faisant sourire une fois de plus le vampire qui comme le jeune homme commença tout de suite à lire.

\- Putain de merde ! S'exclama Xander plusieurs heures plus tard faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Buffy en se réveillant en sursaut à l'exclamation forte du jeune homme.

\- Ce taré de Maire veut se transformé en un putain de serpent géant voilà ce qu'il ya a ! Cria pratiquement Xander en montrant le passage qui parlait de l'ascension dans le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, l'indiquant précisément à Angel et Giles.

\- On va avoir du mal à l'arrêter s'il y parvient, ce livre dit que seule une éruption volcanique a réussi à stopper le dernier à l'avoir tenter. Dit Angel en examinant minutieusement le passage que lui avait montré Xander.

\- Ouai, et malheureusement on n'a pas de volcan sous la main. Soupira Xander en se massant les tempes.

\- Nous devons donc le stopper avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Dit Giles avec conviction.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Se renfrogna Buffy.

Giles relu plusieurs fois le passage qu'avait souligné Xander avant de parler d'une voix pleine de conviction.

\- Le livre dit ici que l'ascension se déroule en plusieurs étapes. Si nous pouvions réussir à l'empêcher d'accomplir une, ou plusieurs d'entre elles alors peut être cela serait il suffisant pour le stopper ou au moins à le ralentir. Dit l'homme.

\- Ça dit aussi que la prochaine étape est au solstice d'hiver… c'est dans deux semaines, on fait quoi en attendant. Demanda Xander avec une certaine inquiétude, il détestait vraiment les serpents alors en imaginer un géant, très peu pour lui.

\- Je vais essayer de penser à quelques choses, en attendant nous devrions peut être essayé de trouver de plus amples renseignements parmi la population de démons locales. Proposa Giles qui comme à son habitude en grand moment de stress nettoyait ses lunettes de façon compulsive.

\- Oh ! Je peux faire ça ! Intimidé les démons c'est mon crédo ! S'écria Buffy en souriant avec méchanceté à la penser de torturé quelques information auprès des démons.

\- Je crains que les démons ne se laissent pas intimidé par toi cette fois Buffy. Ils auront bien trop peur de représailles de la par de Wilkins s'ils parlaient, même en sachant que les informations auraient été contrains d'eux. Lui dit Giles en secouant la tête devant le comportement de la jeune fille, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les Tueuse ne faisaient jamais long feu.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Willow avec inquiétude, qu'allaient ils faire si même les méthodes d'intimidations de la Tueuse ne pouvait pas être utilisé.

\- Xander te moi allons nous mêler à la foule de chez Willy, on verra bien qui nous parle ou se qu'on peut glaner en écoutant les conversations. Dit Angel en posant le livre où ils avaient eu les renseignements sur l'ascension sur la table de bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi spécialement toi et Xander ? Pourquoi Xander tout cours d'ailleurs ? S'indigna Buffy en ce plaçant devant eux les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec un air de mécontentement.

\- Parce que la population démon s'est habituer à me voir avec lui depuis deux mois maintenant et que Xander a appris 6 langues démoniaques dans cette courte période, se qui nous aidera grandement pour parler ou écouter les conversations de certains démons et à obtenir des informations. Répondit Angel en fronçant les sourcils devant le comportement de la jeune fille qui agissait de façon aussi immature.

\- Ouai, ça et les démons m'aiment bien. Dit négligemment Xander en haussant les épaules quand les autres le regardèrent bizarrement.

\- Ils t'aiment même un petit peu trop pour certains. Grogna Angel en repensant à un démon qui avait essayé de s'accoupler avec le jeune homme quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Vrai. Grimaça Xander en pensant également à cet événement.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Willow en s'inquiétant comme même un peu pour le jeune homme avec qui elle avait été amie depuis la maternelle.

\- Les démons sont souvent attirer par Xander. La plupart du temps de manière sexuelle. Grimaça Angel en se rapprochant inconsciemment du jeune homme, comme pour le protéger de ces intentions non désiré, et également pour marquer un peu son territoire.

\- Beurk ! S'horrifia Buffy avec dégout.

\- Oui bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si on veut des infos, on devrait peut être y aller maintenant. En plus Clem m'a dit avant-hier qu'il y avait un poker-chaton ce soir, on pourrait peut être commencé par ça ? Proposa Xander au vampire qui lui sourit en acquiesçant.

\- Bonne chance alors. Quel que soit ce poker-chaton, j'espère que la pêche aux informations y sera bonne. Dit Giles en grimaçant un peu, ayant une petite idée de se qu'était le poker-chaton.

\- A plus tard Giles. Sourit Xander en sortant de la bibliothèque, Angel sur les talons.

Le poker-chaton se passa mieux que prévu pour leur pêche aux informations, apparemment le Maire Wilkins devait sacrifier 7 bébés nouveau-nés pour la prochaine étape de son ascension le jour du solstice d'hiver, enfin s'était d'après un démon Rishta qui s'était épris de Xander au cours du jeu de carte et lui avait offert un chaton noir aux yeux verts que le jeune homme accepta avec un sourire, heureux qu'au moins l'uns d'eux ne finirait pas comme une collation pour démon. Angel, lui, passa son temps à fusiller le dit démon Rishta du regard en grognant des menaces en Rishtakagan sur les Rishta beaucoup trop entreprenant qui allaient perdre des parties importantes de leurs corps s'ils continuaient.

* * *

 **Et voila le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plait !**

 **Je sais que mon orthographe n'est pas le meilleur du monde, c'est en partie à cause du fait que je lis beaucoup en anglais et parfois je fais de l'anglicisme sans le vouloir quand j'écris, désoler pour ça.**

 **Biz à vous tous,**

 **Lily.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires ne m'appartiens pas, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Action

Rating : M à MA **(les lemons seront indiqués donc ceux voulant passer pourront)**

Couples/Trio : Xander/Elijah(OMC), Xander/Angel, Elijah(OMC)/Xander/Angel.

* * *

 **/!\** UA car non canonique et modifications chronologiques. Aussi comme toutes mes autres fanfictions celle-ci sera slash donc relation entre hommes.

* * *

« **Xander's life ** »

 **Chapitre 3 ** :

 **POV Général :**

Finalement, ils finirent par partir, le vampire invitant Xander à rester pour la nuit, voyant l'air fatiguer du jeune homme qui lui sourit gentiment en acceptation, suivant le vampire à son appartement, son nouveau chaton confortablement installer dans ses bras.

\- La salle de bain est sur la droite. Indiqua Angel en commençant à se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit avant le lever du soleil qui devait se produire dans une heure ou deux.

\- Okay, merci. Lui sourit Xander en allant se nettoyer pour aller dormir, posant au passage son chaton sur son manteau qu'il avait rouler en boule et déposer sur un chaise dans un coin de la chambre.

Il revint en sous vêtement, une serviette sur la tête, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche rapide, laissant tomber la serviette quand il entendit Angel haleter.

\- Angel ? Demanda le jeune homme en allant vers le vampire, se demandant se qu'il avait.

\- Ça va. Dit le vampire, la gorge sèche en essayant de regardé autre chose que le jeune homme presque nu devant lui.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, les vampires peuvent tomber malade ? Questionna Xander en touchant le front du vampire avec perplexité.

\- Pas normalement. Souffla Angel en respirant la douce odeur du jeune homme.

\- Angel ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda Xander.

\- Je suis désolé Xander… Dit Angel avant d'embrasser le jeune homme avec passion.

\- Angel ! Hoqueta Xander avec choc quand la baiser prit fin.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Xander, j'ai essayé de ne pas t'aimer comme ça, mais c'est impossible, je t'aime. S'excusa le vampire en détournant le regard avec honte, sachant que le jeune homme avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- Mais… tu sors avec Buffy ! Et j'aime Eli… Souffla Xander les yeux rivés sur Angel.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Oublie ça d'accord. Dit finalement le vampire en se détournant.

\- Non ! Angel, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça. Ne te détourne pas. Supplia le jeune homme en agrippant le bras du vampire pour que celui-ci lui face à nouveau face.

\- Xander, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Angel en prenant doucement le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains, essuyant gentiment les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Tu me dis que tu m'aime et me demande ensuite de l'oublier ! Je ne veux pas ! Imbécile ! Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Elijah, il m'aime et malgré mes sentiment pour toi, je l'aime également. Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux. Pleura Xander en s'accrochant au vampire, qui le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de choisir Xan. Vint la voix d'Elijah derrière eux.

\- Eli ? Se retourna Xander avec surprise pour voir Elijah lui sourire avec amour.

\- Comme je le disais, pas besoin de choisir entre nous deux mon cœur. Je t'aime c'est vrai, et si te partager avec Angel est le seul moyen pour que tu sois pleinement heureux alors c'est ok pour moi. Lui sourit Elijah en allant embrasser le jeune homme qui l'accueillit à bars ouverts.

\- C'est acceptable pour moi aussi. Dit Angel en hochant la tête en accord avec la déclaration d'Elijah, qui lui sourit Xander toujours dans les bras.

\- Et Buffy ? Demanda Xander au vampire.

\- J'ai rompu avec elle il y a plus d'un mois maintenant, quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi. Expliqua Angel.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout ça a été éclairci, il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre mon tour de garde à l'hôpital et pour vous deux d'aller dormir. Vous avez l'air crevé et le soleil se lève dans 25 minutes. Aller, partez vous couché, bonne nuit ! Les embrassa Elijah, choquant Angel qui ne s'attendait pas au geste, faisant rire un peu Xander et Elijah.

\- Fait attention à toi au travail, je t'aime. Souffla Xander en embrassant Elijah avant qu'il parte.

\- Bien, et si on allait dormir. Proposa Angel quelques instants après le départ d'Elijah.

\- Bon plan. Souffla Xander en allant tomber sur le lit King size dans une position lascive sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Xander ! Gémit Angel en voyant la position du jeune homme qui lui sourit gentiment.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Xander en voyant le regard du vampire.

\- Je dois prendre une douche froide. Soupira Angel en regardant son érection avec une petite moue désespéré.

* * *

 **LEMON**

\- Pourquoi, je peux très bien m'occuper de ça tu sais. Proposa Xander en se léchant les lèvres, le regard sur l'entre jambe du vampire.

\- Si tu en as envie. Dit Angel avec un regard glacé de désir.

\- Oh ça oui. Sourit malicieusement Xander en libérant l'érection d'Angel commençant directement à appliquer des coups de langues sur la pointe, faisant gémir le vampire et poussé ses hanches an avant dans l'invitation à le prendre en bouche se que fit Xander, l'engloutissant d'un seul coups dans la chaleur de sa bouche pour commencer à le sucer avec application, alternant les sucions lentes et rapides.

\- Xan… oh putain ta bouche… ah ! Gémit Angel en enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui pompa plus vite en resserrant ses lèvres et sa gorge autour du membre imposant du vampire qui vint avec un grognement bestial du nom du jeune homme, qui déglutit et avala la semence de son nouvel amant avec empressement.

\- Tu as bon goût. Sourit Xander en remontant embrasser le vampire qui rit un peu avant d'embrasser le front du jeune homme avec amour et tendresse.

\- Je t'aime Xander. Dit amoureusement le vampire en câlinant le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime aussi Angel… Angélus… Liam. Déclara Xander avec sérieux, regardant directement dans les yeux du vampire qui pendant un bref instants passèrent aux jaune d'or avant de revenir à leurs bruns/verts habituel.

Le jeune homme sourit puis entraîna son vampire dans le lit pour aller directement se blottir contre Angel, qui sourit et enleva le boxer du jeune homme, commençant à le caresser.

\- Ah ! Angel… qu'est ce que tu fais… se tortilla le jeune homme entre les bras de son vampire.

\- Je rends l'appareil, tu ne peux pas t'endormir dans cet état là. Ronronna le vampire en léchant le cou bronzé devant lui, continuant ses caresses sur le jeune homme qui pencha la tête sur le côté en donnant un meilleur accès au vampire à son cou où il plongea ses crocs doucement en marquant le jeune homme avec une marque d'accouplement vampirique, faisant venir rapidement et durement Xander.

 **Fin du Limon**

* * *

\- Wow… Rit un peu Xander avant d'embrasser le vampire et de s'endormir envelopper dans les bras d'Angel en toute sécurité.

Angel suivit bientôt son jeune amour dans le sommeil, son démon ronronnant de contentement en accord pour la première fois avec l'âme.

* * *

 **Et voilà le troisième chapitre, comme noter les lemons son signaler et vous pouvez donc les passer si vous le souhaitez.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

 **Biz à vous tous,**

 **Lily.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Buffy contre les vampires ne m'appartiens pas, je ne fais qu'empreinté les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Action

Rating : M à MA **(les lemons seront indiqués donc ceux voulant passer pourront)**

Couples/Trio : Xander/Elijah(OMC), Xander/Angel, Elijah(OMC)/Xander/Angel.

* * *

 **/!\** UA car non canonique et modifications chronologiques. Aussi comme toutes mes autres fanfictions celle-ci sera slash donc relation entre hommes.

* * *

 **« Xander's life »**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **POV Général :**

Xander et Angel passèrent le week-end ensemble, le plus souvent à se câliner ou regarder des films. Le dimanche après-midi Angel aida Xander avec ses devoirs, surtout l'histoire, la géographie et le gouvernement.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment Buffy et Willow peuvent te prendre pour un idiot alors que tu es aussi intelligent Xan ! Dit Angel avec exaspération et consternation au comportement des filles.

\- Bof, quand j'habitais encore chez mes parents je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de faire mon travail scolaire, entre les humeurs colériques de mon père et m'occupé de l'hygiène de la maison car aucun d'eux ne le faisait, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour mes études, maintenant c'est différent, c'est plus simple. Théo et Elijah m'aident à rattrapé mon retard, mes notes ont remontées de façon exponentiels et mes professeurs m'ont dit que si je parvenais à gardé de tel grades on m'accorderait une bourse d'étude pour l'université ! S'exclama Xander avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme se qui fit sourire Angel avant qu'il embrasse le jeune homme, celui-ci se laissant faire volontiers.

\- Quelle université choisirais-tu ? Demanda Angel avec curiosité.

\- Sunnydale U, je ne veux pas lasser Théo, Elijah et toi. Donc l'université de Sunnydale fera l'affaire. Dit Xander avec un sourire.

\- Et en quoi veux-tu te spécialisé ? interrogea le vampire.

\- En théologie et linguistique ancienne ! Déclara le jeune homme avec entrain.

\- Mmh… quoi d'autre ? Demanda le vampire en embrassant gentiment le cou du jeune homme.

\- Démonologie et Mythologie, et des cours de littérature aussi, c'est un programme lourd, surtout si j'arrive à trouver un petit boulot à mi-temps, mais ça nous aidera aussi dans la chasse aux mauvais démons. Dit Xander.

\- Tu ne devrais pas tout programmer dans ton avenir basé sur la chasse aux démons Xan, tu devrais faire quelque chose que tu aimes. Dit le vampire très sérieusement.

\- C'est se que j'aime Angel, et puis je pourrais faire traducteur démonologue non ? Demanda Xander en lui souriant.

\- Et bien, oui, je suppose, beaucoup de personnes ont des livres écrits en langues démoniaques et veulent les faires traduire sans ne jamais trouver personne pour le faire. Acquiesça le vampire en se remettant à lui expliquer l'histoire américaine.

\- Angel, ça fait des heures maintenant qu'on est là-dessus, je n'en peux plus, et j'ai super faim en plus ! Il est 20 heures si on sortait manger quelque chose, on pourrait allez chez Willy ? Proposa Xander avec des yeux de chiot en regardant le vampire qui acquiesça bien vite en accord avec le jeune homme.

\- Ok Xan, il fait presque nuit on va pouvoir y aller après une douche rapide. Dit Angel en poussant le jeune homme vers la salle de bain, puis une fois déshabillé le poussa sous la douche et attaqua la bouche du jeune homme avec passion.

\- Mmh… si tu voulais juste m'avoir nu et mouillé il fallait seulement demander ! Rit un peu Xander en embrassant le vampire qui le caressait un peu partout.

* * *

 **Lemon**

\- Je veux te prendre ! Grogna Angel en soulevant le jeune homme qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Angel.

\- Alors fais le, pas besoin de préparation, la possession avec l'esprit hyène primal m'a laisser une guérison rapide et quelques petit cadeaux. Souffla Xander en penchant la tête sur le côté pour découvrir son cou marquer au vampire.

Le vampire pénétra lentement Xander en même temps qu'il mordait dans le cou présenter à lui, buvant lentement le sang du jeune homme tout en débutant ses coups de reins.

Il s'arrêta rapidement de prendre du sang, peur de trop affaiblir son amant, accélérant ses déhanchement à l'intérieur de Xander qui s'accrochait à lui avec force en gémissant à chaque poussé appuyant sur sa prostate.

\- Angel… ah… Angel… plus fort ! Exigea le jeune homme en commençant à ce balancé avec le même rythme que son vampire.

\- Xan… mmh… si bon… Gémit Angel en cicatrisant la morsure qu'il avait fait à Xander avec sa salive en léchant les deux petits trous, accélérant ses pousser accordant sa requête au jeune homme.

\- Ah… oui ! Plus vite… Angel… Haleta Xander en embrassant le vampire.

\- Xan… tu es à moi ! Gronda le vampire en mordant dans son propre poignet jusqu'à sang, le portant aux lèvres du jeune homme lui faisant boire son sang qui bien que retissant et repousser au début se laissa convaincre sous les grognements bestiaux insistant du vampire et bu le sang vampirique qu'Angel lui présenta.

\- Pourquoi ? Haleta Xander une fois le poignet retirer, avec un autre gémissement de plaisir sous les coups de reins devenus brutaux.

\- Parce que tu es à moi ! Mon compagnon ! Mon Consort ! Rugit Angel en venant à l'intérieur de Xander.

\- Ah… Angel ! Vint également Xander avec force entre eux, l'eau qui coulait encore sur eux nettoyant les traces de son paroxysme.

Le vampire se retira en douceur, embrassant doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

 **Fin du Lemon**

* * *

\- Tu es vraiment à moi maintenant Xan. Déclara Angel avec possessivité.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Angel ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme en regardant le vampire bizarrement.

\- J'ai fait de toi mon Consort Xan, mon mari au sens vampirique. Expliqua Angel.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire je t'aime, mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques jours ! S'exclama Xander avec surprise.

\- Je t'aime, et avec ça même si quelque chose se produit avec le Maire Wilkins et qu'il réussi son ascension, alors tu auras un peu plus de chance de survivre avec notre nouveau lien. Tu auras la force, la rapidité et la capacité de guérison d'un vampire sans les désavantages. Expliqua en détails Angel en embrassant le front de Xander avec tendresse.

\- Et le fait que je ressens tes émotions maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un peu d'amusement.

\- Je ressens les tiennes également, c'est le moyen que nous avons pour savoir que l'autre va bien. Dit Angel alors que Xander sortait de la douche prenant une serviette pour se sécher, en donnant une autre à son vampire, ils s'habillèrent ensuite et Angel prit tranquillement ses clés.

\- On y va ? Demanda Xander en mettant sa veste.

\- On y va. Sourit Angel en sortant de l'appartement après Xander, fermant la porte à clé.

Ils prirent la voiture du vampire et passèrent chez Willy pour obtenir à Angel quelques litres de sang en bouteille, puis allèrent à la pizzéria pour Xander.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue à Pizza Joe, je suis Sandy que puis-je faire pour vous ce soir ? Demanda la serveuse en se présentant d'une voix de vendeuse de voiture d'occasion.

\- Une maxi pizza au fromage, jambon, champignons et chèvre s'il vous plait. Commanda Xander avec un sourire quand Angel ressentie de l'amusement à la rougeur de la jeune fille.

\- Tout de suite monsieur. Dit Sandy en retournant aux cuisines pour déposer la commande, puis retourner faire son travail.

\- Tu as vraiment faim dit moi. Sourit Angel avec amusement quand la pizza fut sur la table et que le jeune homme se jeta littéralement dessus avec gourmandise.

\- Bien sur que j'ai faim. J'ai toujours faim après avoir fait l'amour. Dit Xander en croquant à pleine dents dans une énorme part de sa pizza.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Acquiesça le vampire en buvant lui-même son sang en bouteille avec un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? Vint la voix de Buffy derrière eux.

\- Salut à toi aussi Buffy. Comment ça va ? Nous on va bien je te remercie. Dit Xander avec sarcasme à la jeune blonde qui était accompagner de Willow et de deux garçons, un roux que Xander se souvint s'appelait Daniel Osborne, mais se faisait appeler Oz, et d'un gars de l'équipe de football du lycée qui s'appelait Dwayne ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Salut Xander. Sourit Oz au jeune homme.

\- Salut Oz, Angel c'est Daniel Osborne alias Oz, Oz c'est Angel. Présenta Xander en souriant.

\- Enchanter. Dit poliment Angel en hochant la tête à Oz qui le lui rendit poliment.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! S'impatienta Buffy avec un air renfrogner.

\- C'est une pizzeria Buffy, en général les gens viennent ici pour manger. C'est ce que nous faisions avant que tu ne nous interrompes. Dit sèchement Xander toujours avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Oui, je sais ça ! Mais pourquoi vous deux ensemble ? Demanda encore Buffy en tapant du pied.

\- Parce que Xander et moi sortons ensemble Buffy. Répondit Angel avec stoïcisme à la blonde qui maintenant était béante devant eux comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Quoi ! Mais Xander n'est pas gay ! S'écria tout de suite Willow.

\- Je t'en prie, crie le encore plus fort, ils ne t'on pas bien entendue en Chine je crois ! Ironisa Xander la voix pleine de méchant sarcasme.

\- Elle a raison, tu n'es pas gay ! Tu m'as tourné autour depuis que je suis arrivé à Sunnydale ! Cria presque Buffy.

\- Pas vraiment non, je voulais juste protéger Willow ! Elle trainait avec toi alors je trainais avec toi aussi. D'ailleurs j'ai un autre petit ami depuis 2 ans maintenant, et autant Elijah peut accepter de me partager avec Angel qui est un mâle, je doute fort qu'il ferait la même chose si c'était une fille et encore moins toi. Dit Xander faisant rire un peu son vampire.

\- Deux petits amis ? Tu fais fort mec ! Sourit Oz avec amusement stoïque.

\- Merci. Sourit lui aussi Xander.

\- Mais Angel n'est pas gay ! S'écria tout à coups Buffy en sortant de son état de poisson mort.

\- En fait, je suis bisexuel. Je sais que Giles t'as parlé de Spike et de Penn, et cas ou ça t'aurais échappé se sont des hommes. Dit Angel.

\- Mais… tu es sortie avec Buffy ! Cria Willow.

\- J'abandonne, c'est comme parler à une porte ou à un mur. Soupira Xander avec exaspération en se remettant à manger sa pizza, ignorant royalement Buffy, Willow et Dwayne, et commençant une discussion avec Oz, laissant Angel traiter avec les autres.

\- Xander ! S'écria Willow en voyant que le jeune homme les ignoraient.

\- Oh pourquoi moi ? Une soirée qui avait si bien commencé. Soupira Xander en levant les yeux au ciel dans une question aux Puissances.

\- S'ils te répondent dit le moi, j'ai des questions à leurs posé aussi. Plaisanta Angel en le voyant faire, faisant le jeune homme lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de mécontentement à la petite moquerie.

\- Hey ! On est encore là ! Signala Buffy en claquant des doigts devant leurs visages.

\- Oui, on voit ça malheureusement. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Demanda Xander avec exaspération total en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Comment ça pourquoi ? Questionna Buffy, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Xander.

\- C'est un rendez-vous, j'aimerais continuer mon diner tranquillement avec Angel, en clair sans vous. Précisa Xander.

\- Bien dit et puis on devait allez manger aussi pour notre double rendez-vous. Vint l'intervention bénie de Dwayne.

\- Bien, merci d'être venue dire bonjour, mais maintenant se serai bien si vous y alliez. Dit Xander en leur faisant signe de dégager.

\- Bien sur, à plus tard Xander, on se voit au lycée. Lui sourit Oz en prenant le bras de Willow, l'entrainant à une autre table loin de la leur, pendant que Dwayne faisait la même chose avec Buffy.

\- Oh mon Dieu, est ce que cette soirée peut devenir encore plus gênante ? Demanda Xander en regardant la table où Buffy, Willow, Dwayne et Oz étaient maintenant installé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tant Xan, je ne vois pas ce qu'elles pourraient faire. Dit Angel en lui prenant la main, réconfortant le jeune homme.

\- La soirée avait bien commencé pourtant. Bouda un peu Xander en faisant la moue.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien se terminer également. Dit Angel avec un sourire avant d'embrasser doucement le jeune homme avec amour.

\- On pourrait rentrer chez moi et passer le reste de la soirée avec Eli aussi ? Demanda Xander avec espoir.

\- Bien sur, on peut faire ça. Je vais dormir la nuit pour une fois au lieu de dormir le jour. C'est l'un des avantages très peu connu de prendre un être humain comme Consort, la lumière du jour ne me touche plus. Dit Angel en souriant à la surprise et le bonheur ressentit à travers le lien.

Une fois la pizza de Xander terminé, Angel laissa l'argent de l'addition et un petit pourboire sur leur table avant qu'ils ne partent rejoindre la maison de Xander où ils trouvèrent Théo et Elijah regardant un film.

\- Salut vous deux, bon week-end ? Demanda Théo en souriant.

\- Bien, si on n'était pas tombé sur Buffy, Willow et leurs nouveaux copains tout à l'heure. Elles ont pratiquement fait une jaunisse en nous voyant ensemble à la pizzeria. Dit Xander en allant s'installer sur les genoux d'Elijah qui sourit et le stabilisa avec ses bras.

\- C'est vrai que se n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Soupira Angel.

\- Je m'en doute. Sinon dans l'ensemble ce week-end ? Demanda Eli.

\- Un week-end tranquille, on a doucement appris à se connaitre plus intimement. Et… à oui, Angel a fait de moi son Consort. Dit négligemment Xander, souriant en sentant l'amusement d'Angel à sa façon de mettre les pieds dans le plat l'air de rien.

\- Il a quoi ?! Crièrent les deux demi-démons élémentaires.

\- Il a fait de moi son Consort. Répéta Xander avec soins en regardant entre eux avec incertitude.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ! cria Elijah après Angel.

\- Pourquoi ? Si quelque chose arrive ça le protégera. Dit Angel avec calme.

\- Elijah… Quoi ? Quel est le problème mon Chéri ? Demanda Xander avec inquiétude maintenant.

\- Il a peur qu'il ne puisse plus effectuer le lien Consort lui-même avec toi Xanny. Expliqua calmement Théo, essayant de calmer le jeun homme.

\- Il pourra. Affirma Angel avec confiance.

\- Vous êtes sur, Demanda Théo.

\- Oui, il arrive rarement qu'un humain soit réclamer par plusieurs démons, mais ça c'est déjà vu dans le passé, c'est juste très rare. Confirma Angel.

\- Dans ce cas je le fais ce soir ! Décréta Elijah en regardant Xander avec un regard suppliant. Xander lui sourit et hocha la tête en accord avec son premier amant.

\- Xanny, pour ça tu vas devoir allez dans la chambre rituel de la maison. Dit Théo.

\- Ok, c'est au sous sol, c'est ça ? demanda Xander pas très sur.

\- Oui, descend je te rejoins mon cœur. Lui sourit Elijah d'un air rassurant.

\- Et Angel ? demanda Xander.

\- Je ne peux pas venir. Quand deux personnes font le lien ils doivent être seuls dans la pièce. Lui expliqua Angel en allant l'embrasser pour le rassurer, lui transmettant qu'il irait bien.

\- Mais… tu seras là après ? demanda Xander avec incertitude.

\- Oui mon amour, je serais là. sourit Angel en embrassant le jeune homme.

Xander descendit donc au sous sol dans la chambre rituel où il se déshabilla et s'installa confortablement sur un tas de gros coussin poser à même le sol qui formait une de martelas.

Il attendit ensuite qu'Elijah le rejoigne ? Ce qu'il fit cinq minutes plus tard complètement nu et avec une dague et un Calice de cérémonie entre les mains.

* * *

 **Lemon**

Elijah déposa la dague et le Calice près de Xander avant de se positionner entre les jambes écartées du jeune homme, le pénétrant doucement en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Tu peux y aller Eli… Gémit Xander en accordant ses mouvement avec ceux de son amant.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Haleta l'autre homme en y allant lentement avec ses coups de reins.

\- Plus Eli… plus ! Exigea Xander en donnant lui-même des coups de reins plus brusque, s'empalant de lui-même plus vivement sur le pénis d'Elijah qui le laissa donner le rythme de leur amour.

Quelques minutes avant de venir, Elijah s'empara de la dague et du calice et entailla sa paume de main ainsi que celle de Xander pour faire couler leurs sang mélanger dans le calice, d'où ils burent chacun sept gorgées arrivant à la moitié du rituel d'accouplement démon élémentaire.

\- Elijah ! cria Xander en venant, de la même façon que le fit Elijah avec le nom de Xander sur les lèvres, le laissant par la suite murmurer une incantation élémentale d'accouplement pour celer le lien et par là même accorder quelques pouvoir élémentaires à Xander.

 **Fin du Lemon**

* * *

Ils retombèrent tout deux sur les coussins avec fatigue et contentement, puis se relevèrent rapidement pour prendre une douche rapide dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre rituel.

Ils remontèrent ensemble à l'étage main dans la main pour aller retrouver Angel et Théo qui les attendaient tout deux avec impatience, le vampire se jetant littéralement sur Xander et Elijah pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

\- Angel arrête, je vais bien, notre lien devrait te l'avoir fait savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas ! Dit Xander en prenant les mains d'Angel dans les siennes pour calmer le vampire qui s'agitait sur lui depuis dix bonnes minutes.

\- Le lien a été temporairement coupé durant la cérémonie avec Elijah. Déclara Angel avec un léger grognement de mauvaise humeur, s'en voulant un peu d'avoir oublié se petit détail en se qui consistait à a peu près toute les grandes cérémonies importantes entre seulement deux des Consort impliqué dans un « Harem ».

\- Oui, mais je vais bien Angel, je te le promets, tout va parfaitement bien, je sens mon lien vers toi et celui vers Elijah, tout a parfaitement fonctionné. Et mis à par que je suis complètement crever et que j'irai volontiers dormir dans un bon lit bien moelleux en sandwich entre vous deux, tout est super ! s'exclama Xander avec un petit rire épuiser.

\- On va se coucher dans ce cas mon amour. Dit Angel en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras en style mariée, voyant le jeune homme s'endormir debout.

\- Suis-moi, notre chambre est la première sur la droite. Dit Elijah en ouvrant la voix pour ouvrir la porte après avoir dit bonne nuit à son frère qui les regardait tout les trois passer avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur aux trois jeunes mariés ! ricana un peu Théo d'un air malicieux.

Arriver dans la chambre, le vampire déposa délicatement son jeune consort endormi sur l'immense lit King size qui n'aura aucun mal à les accueillir tout les trois entre ses draps, et entreprit de déshabillé le jeune homme sans le réveiller pour le préparer pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, pendant se temps Elijah ferma tout les rideaux pour ne pas les réveiller au petit matin. Puis tout deux se déshabillèrent et prirent place de chaque côtés de Xander avant de remonté les couvertures sur eux trois et d'éteindre les lumières.

Se blottissant les uns contre les autres, ils s'endormirent tous paisiblement, Angel et Elijah confortablement enroulé autour de Xander qui maintenant profondément endormi se tenant en toute sécurité blottit dans les bras de ses deux maris.

* * *

 **Et voila le chapitre 4 de cette fic, le reste ne tardera pas à suivre, mais je pense mettre à jour mes autres fics avant.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

 **Biz à vous tous,**

 **Lily.**


End file.
